New Heights
by invincibleweirdox
Summary: A crossover between 2 magical worlds. When Alex's parents die will and she is seperated from her brothers what will become of her? She turns into vampire but now has to adjust to the new lifestyle. Not making it any easier is the fact that Jacob loves her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I hope you like this **

**Rating: T {because I'm paranoid}**

* * *

The pain was tremendous; it felt like fire burning through her veins. As much as she screamed, yelled and begged the pain multiplied.

"Please!" She would cry throughout the night. "Please, make it stop" She cried as it was so intense that she found it hard to regain conscience those three horrific days. Her once deep brown eyes which now shone a brilliant shade of gold, fluttered open. No words escaped her lips as the dryness in her throat ached. Holding in a gasp she looked at the figures standing before her, each more magnificent than the other.

She noticed all six had matching golden eyes that shone in her direction. A short girl with dark sticking up hair walked in her direction holding a cup filled with thick red liquid. The thought of what it could be disgusted her but the smelled pulled her closer. She raised the glass to her trembling lips and tilted her head back as the liquid soothed the hurt in her throat.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The pixie like girl from before looked at her in awe.

"I'm Alice" She smiled pulling her into a hug. "This is Jasper" She pointed to a boy with saggy dirty blonde shoulder length hair. "Rose and Emmett" She finished now pointing to a girl with thick straight blonde locks that felt to about mid waist and a well built guy with a boyish face and dimples.

"I'm Esme dear" A motherly figure stepped forward now; it was as if love just radiated from her. A man with pale blonde hair spoke up. "Carlisle" He smiled warmly in her direction.

"What am I doing her? Where's my family?" The words stung them. "Dear do you not remember?" Esme's sweet voice filled the room.

"Remember what?" Her voice became louder as confusion filled her mind. She turned her head to look at the small pixie like girl again.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

"A-Alex" She stumbled on her words but finally managing to get them out. "My name is Alex" She repeated.

"Alex, we have so much to tell you" Esme walked to her side. Rosalie looked at her and smiled. She knew what it felt like to be turned on by those you love. Walking over to the terrified girl she sat by her mother.

They explained to her how, her mother dealing with the loss of her father decided to take her own life. How she and her brothers had been separated once the reached the home. How she was sent to go live with inhumane and unkind people that beat her. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the words being spoken. Rosalie told her about how they had found her in the woods, covered in her own blood after being assaulted and beaten. She explained they had no other choice but to turn her. Alice explained the vampire's abilities and strengths.

"So that's it?" She asked. "I'm alone now" She sniffed feeling her cold arms and bringing her knees close to her chest.

"You're not alone" Rosalie whispered. "You have us" She finished her eyes glowing with sympathy for the poor creature curled infront of her. Thin arms found their way around her neck. For a second Rosalie looked taken aback no-one had really made her feel this way in a long time. She finally had someone who knew what it felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

And so her identity had been changed, no longer a Russo but now a Cullen. Her beauty now even more highlighted than before. She had met the famous Bella everyone had talked about. She sensed she wasn't very welcomed in her eyes. Rose had told her it was because she wanted to be turned but Edward had not let her. Alice had told her she was just shy but whatever the reason Alex knew she was not appreciated.

Nobody left her alone for one second; If not either Alice or Rose, Emmett or even Jasper took their place, each very fond of their new beloved 'sister'. Memories had started surfacing of her past but whenever she tried to regain them, they would just fade away once more. She no longer tried to remember her past and thought better if she kept her self in the dark of what had happened.

Unlike the other Cullens she did not poses the evident features all of them did. Yes she was beautiful and her eyes shone a perfect shade of Carmel gold but her skin did not shine as the sun's rays hit her. Her skin stayed a perfect tanned colour not pale or white like the others. Her body temperature did not lower or rise. She knew not what was becoming of her but was in fact happy to once again feel loved and appreciated.

* * *

Emmett had taken her on an afternoon stroll through the woods. He knew where the barrier was and kept her away not wanting any kind of trouble. Although her obvious differences she still possessed the eyesight, hearing, strength and speed of a normal Cullen. She didn't struggle to keep up with him as other girls from school did, staying by his side all through the journey.

She had become accustom to controlling her thirst and only whined when her eyes became a dark crimson colour. Luckily they had hunted the day before for if they had not, she wouldn't be sure to have been able to have kept her hunger.

The sun was seeping through the trees onto the small opening which had once been a lovely shade of green. Now it was stained a dark bloody red colour which stained the leaves and grass. Emmett kneeled next to the familiar face of Paul. His bare body wrapped defensively around him self as the sweat blood and tears all mixed together. Alex let Emmett help him move and check him to see what was wrong. She kept her eyes to the side afraid of any sudden attack on her part.

As she looked through the gap of the trees she saw them, the wide eyes looking back at her. All too soon the creature emerged from its hiding spot closely followed by another. Suddenly an image of her eldest _biological_ brother flashed infront of her eyes. She noticed the wolf like creature possessed the same shade of green as her brother had.

Emmett's head rose to look at the 2 intruders. He stood and looked at both before speaking.

"I've called Carlise he should be here in a bit." The wolf which had followed the other brother-like wolf looked at her. Inside his mind he felt her image being engraved on the back of his eyelids and her sent being stuck in the air around him.

'This is what it feels like to imprint' He thought to himself, for a second unaware the rest of the pack where listening closely.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob ran behind some bushes ready to form back to his normal human self. Once he had changed and dressed he stepped back to see a fist collide with his face.

"Dude!" He yelled in the direction of Justin their newest pack member.

"That's my sister!" He raised his fist getting ready to through yet another punch but Sam stopped him before it collided with Jacob's face again.

"What is going on?" Sam roared at them both.

"I don't know, this idiot just came up to me and punched me" Jacob yelled in defence.

"He imprinted on MY sister!" Justin yelled back. Sam smirked and patted Jacob in the back.

"Dude you finally imprinted that's great"

"She was your sister?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yes! I want to know who that guy with her was!" He yelled in despair.

"That was Emmett Cullen" Jacob spat at him holding his hand to his face to try and ease the pain.

"Emmett Cullen? But that must mean-" Sam stopped talking and looked at Jacob. "You don't think?" He asked him.

"Great! Why do I always fall for the Vampires first Bella now her" Jacob rolled his eyes at himself.

"Vamp-Vampires?" Justin yelled.

"You don't get it, if she is Justin's sister that means she's a werewolf too!" Sam frowned looking at the two boys in front of him.

"Is it possible?" Jacob asked.

"Well I've never heard of it but- whoa we have to go talk to the Cullen's" Sam ushered Jacob and Justin into his car and drove away pondering their guess.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Alex asked Rose once she and Emmett had returned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Rose pulled her into a hug and placed a small kiss on top of her head. An image of Alex's biological mother flashed quickly in her head. Unfortunately the faster it came the quicker it went. A knock on the door pulled the two new sisters apart. Rose walked out of the room leaving Alex to wonder who it was.

'_What are you doing here?' She heard Rose ask the person at the door._

'_We have to-'she heard an unfamiliar voice answer her but was cut off by another._

'_Please, just let us in' another voice spoke out, his voice being deep and husky type. Alex heard as not only the two voices she had heard before moved closer but Rose's and one extra pair of footsteps was heard._

"Alex" Rose now came into view followed by 3 tall well built guys. Alex's eyes landed on Jacob admiring his every feature. "This is Sam, Jacob-" She gestured to each as she called their names. "And...who are you?" She asked the third.

"Umm...Justin" He replied.

"What's going on?" Alex asked confused at why they were there.

"Can I talk to your father?" Sam asked

"Why?" Alex interrupted. "Rose who are they? What do they want?" Alex's voice rose as she became scared.

"Alex, don't worry. Everything is fine; I know them they're...friends"

"You're not treating them as friends" She moaned. "I think I need some air" Alex darted towards the front door.

"Alex!" Justin stepped forward to follow her.

"I'll talk to her" Jacob stopped Justin and followed her outside.

He saw her, a couple of feet away from him sat on the soft green grass, sitting cross legged and staring out into the horizon.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked not really waiting for the response to sit by her. He noticed her flinch briefly.

"Who – what are you?" She kept looking at the view whilst talking to him.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure how much she knew.

"I know you're not a vampire" She turned to look into his eyes. "I know you're not human because when I saw you, I felt like I would be torn to shreds if I ever had to leave you. I feel like you are my prince charming and I've been waiting for you to come and rescue me." She looked down towards the ground embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I know I sound crazy. We haven't even officially met and I'm admitting I'm head over heels for you." She let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't think you're crazy" He whispered close to her ear causing chills to run down her spine. Reaching out he took her hand in his. "I'm Jake"

"Alex"

He smiled and stood up bringing her up with him.

"We better go inside"

"Will I see you again?" She asked frantic.

"Tomorrow. 8:30. be ready" He kissed her cheek as they walked into the house. Sam and Justin walked to the door.

"We better start going. Leah will be worried" Sam walked out.

"See you tomorrow" Alex reached on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. He could feel her body heat lingering for maybe a moment too long before she pulled away and rested her feet back on the floor. Justin shot Jacob a look and followed Sam.

"Bye" He now bent down and let his own skin linger there longer than necessary.


End file.
